KrisHo
by Soororo
Summary: cuma cerita cerita singkat tentang perjalanan KrisHo. YAOI. Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan. chap 1: ngambek. another EXO FanFiction. DLDR.


Ngambek

.

.

.

Author: Soororo

.

.

Disclaimer: Tokoh tokoh yang muncul dalam ff ini, Soororo cuman minjem nama doang. Mereka masih milik keluarga dan pihak manajemen yang menaungi. Tapi, kalo ide ffnya, dateng asli dari otak Soororo.

.

.

Cast: wu yifan

kim junmyeon

cho kyuhyun

choi siwon

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

Soororo

.

Kris membanting kasar punggungnya ke sandaran mobil. Suho ngambek. Lagi. Hari ini sudah yang ke tiga. Yatuhan, kris ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Suho itu mudah ngambek. Parah. Salah paham sedikit, ngambek. Salah bicara sedikit, ngambek. Lupa sedikit, ngambek.

Entah karena apa lagi pria mungil itu ngambek kali ini. Yang pasti sekarang suho sedang memilih es krim di minimarket. Kris yang awalnya ingin ikut menemani, tidak di ijinkan. Malah di suruh pergi.

Untung kris paham. Yang di maksud suho 'pergi' adalah tidak mengikutinya ke dalam minimarket. Jadi kris memilih menunggu suho di sini. Semoga tidak ngambek lagi.

"KRIIIISSS!"Tiba tiba pekikan suara cempreng itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Oh tidak, suho ngambek lagi.

.

"Ayolah suho, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tau, kalau maksudmu ingin menyuruhku menunggu di depan minimarket, agar bisa langsung membayar pesananmu."Rajuk kris.

Yah, suho ngambek lagi. Karena salah paham. Sungguh, kris di buat kelimpungan kalau begini. Suho ngambek itu bencana.

"Loh, kris."Panggil sebuah suara yang sering menjadi 'bencana' untuk kris.

"Eh, dad."Kris menyapa balik ayah mertuanya. Siwon tersenyum.

"Suho tadi kenapa?"Tanya siwon. Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kris tahu betul ayah mertuanya amat sangat possesif terhadap putra mungilnya yang ia persunting setengah tahun yang lalu itu.

"Masalah biasa, dad. Suho ngambek lagi."Lapor kris.

"Kau ini, menjaga suho saja tidak becus. Sudah tahu begitu, berani beraninya dulu meminang suho. Tahu begini, suho sudah aku nikahkan de-"

"Dengan siapa?"Tanya suara lain. Malaikat penyelamat. Ibu mertua. Kyuhyun. Ibu mertua kris selalu membelanya di saat kris menjadi objek omelan siwon. Menurut kyuhyun, kris sudah merupakan pria yang cocok bersanding dengan sulungnya yang manjanya minta ampun itu. Kris sudah cukup sabar menghadapi suho dan daddynya.

"Eh, mommy. Itu apa? Kopi buat daddy, ya?"Siwon tersenyum manis. Kris merinding melihatnya. Tadi marah marah, sekarang malah senyum senyum. Kyuhyun hanya menatap suaminya galak. Siwon boleh terlihat galak di luar, tapi sungguh lembut di hadapan kyuhyun dan suho. Kalau minho, aman. Siwon selalu besikap normal.

"Mommy tidak tahu kalau kris sudah pulang. Jadi mommy hanya bikin satu. Ini, untuk kris saja. Daddy biar mommy buatkan lagi."Kyuhyun meletakkan secangkir kopi di hadapan kris. Kris menatap berbinar kopi di hadapannya. Pas sekali. Kris sedang lelah menghadapi suho. Sepertinya kopi ini cukup bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

Kris baru saja akan menelan kopi yang ia minum saat pandangannya beratatapan dengan siwon. Entah kenapa mendadak kopi yang ia minum tersangkut di mulutnya. Tidak bisa di telan. Apalagi mendapati tatapan ayah mertuanya yang kata orang orang ramah itu. Tapi kris tahu apa arti tatapan mata itu.

"Ini kopimu. Sudah, biarkan kris minum kopinya."Kyuhyun menyodorkan secangkir kopi di hadapan suaminya. Menggeleng heran melihat tingkah suaminya yang berubah semenjak kris tinggal di rumah mereka. Sebenarnya kyuhyun tahu, kenapa suaminya bertingkah seperti itu.

Siwon cemburu pada kris. Tentu saja. Kris lebih tinggi, lebih muda dan (siwon sungguh tidak mau mengakuinya) lebih tampan darinya. Kris juga mempunyai wibawa seorang kepala keluarga yang bisa di andalkan sama sepertinya. Kyuhyun tahu betul apa yang menjadi keresahan siwon. Tapi dia tidak mau ikut campur. Toh kris sangat tahu diri, dengan tetap menghormati siwon sebagai kepala keluarga di rumah ini.

Baiklah kita beralih ke pria mungil yang masih uring uringan di kamarnya sambil memakan es krim gelas ke empatnya.

"Ugh, menybalkan! Dasar menyebalkan! Awas saja, aku tidak mau beli baju hamil di sana lagi!"Suho masih mengomel tidak jelas saat kris memasuki kamar mereka. Sedikit terkekeh mendapati gelas gelas es krim kosong berserakan di sekitar istrinya.

"Hei, kau ini. Kalau seperti ini, nanti malam bisa bisa kita tidur di gigiti semut."Kris memunguti gelas gelas tersebut lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah di pojok ruangan sebelum duduk di samping istri mungilnya. "Kau kenapa, heum?"Kris mengecup puncak kepala istrinya. Suho membuang mukanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kris kembali terkekeh. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti kenapa istrinya uring uringan begini. Suho yang sedang mengandung ingin membeli baju hamil untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin pergi bersama kris untuk membelinya. Karena kris masih bekerja, mereka baru bisa pergi di akhir minggu.

Awalnya, tadi saat akan berangkat suho semangat sekali. Tapi entah kenapa tiba tiba suho ngambek. Tiba tiba keluar dari toko sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Lengkap dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan pipi yang menggmebung. Kiamat. Batin kris.

"Hei. Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu."Kris menepuk ujung bibir suho dengan jari telunjuknya. Suho balik menatap kris. Wajahnya sudah tidak ngambek lagi. Bibirnya sudah tidak mengerucut lagi. Kris tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya tidak bertahan lama saat melihat bibir suho melengkung ke bawah di ikuti mata berkaca kaca. "Hei hei, jangan menangis."Kris membawa suho ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kris..."Rengek suho.

"Hm?"

"Aku sebal."Adu suho dengan nada manja. Kris terkekeh. "Iih, kenapa tertawa?"Rajuk suho sambil mencubit perut kris. Kris mengaduh setelahnya.

"Sebal kenapa, heum?"

"Penjaga toko tadi menyebalkan."

Flashback

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa di bantu?"Sambut pelaya toko perlengkapan ibu hamil dan bayi tersebut.

"Eum, aku ingin mencari baju hamil."Jawab suho.

"Untuk?"Pelayan tersebut mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendapati dua orang pria masuk ke tokonya untuk mencari baju hamil.

"Untukku."Jawab suho. Kerutan di dahi pelayan itu semakin dalam.

Bukannya ia tidak pernah melayani pembeli male pregnant, masalahnya, pria di hadapannya belum tampak sudah cukup umur untuk hamil.

"Oh, kalau begitu, silahkan anda cari. Anda ingin yang seperti apa?"Akhirnya pelayan itu menurut saja saat melihat sedikit 'gundukan' di perut suho.

Suho mengangguk lalu mulai melihat lihat. Suho memang berencana memakai baju hamil untuk wanita saja, selain ukurannya pas, memakai dress lebih nyaman dari pada celana.

Suho tampaknya sudah menentukan pilihannya. Antara dress berwarna baby blue tanpa lengan atau dress warna soft pink dengan model yang sama. Suho mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu berjalan ke arah kris yang sedang memilih milih boneka alpaca dengan membawa dua dress tersebut.

"Lebih bagus yang mana?"Tanya suho.

"Biru bagus."Jawab kris.

"Tapi nanti kalau ternyata baby perempuan. Baby jadinya tomboy. Aku ingin punya anak perempuan yang anggun dan feminim kris."Tolak suho.

"Ya sudah, pink saja."Jawab kris.

"Kalau baby ternyata laki laki? Nanti baby jadi banci."

Perempatan muncul di dahi kris. Sungguh, suho mengetes kesabarannya. Lagi pula, apa hubungan warna baju, jenis kelamin dan tingkat kemanly atau ke girly an baby mereka nanti?

"Ya sudah. Beli dua duanya saja."

"Itu pemborosan kris."Tolak suho.

"Pilih warna lain saja."

"Warna apa?"

"Ungu?"

"Nanti kalau perutku sudah buncit, perutku terlihat seperti buah anggur."

"Kuning"

"Seperti bayi ayam."

"Orange."

"Jeruk."

"Hijau."

"Ulat."

Kris menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Terserah sajalah. Kau mau pakai baju seperti apapun, warna apapun, tetap terlihat bagus di hadapanku."Ucap kris pasrah.

"Hanya bagus?"Suho merajuk.

"Cantik juga."

"Aku namja."

"Tampan juga."

"Tapi kau lebih tampan."

"Imut juga."

"Aku sudah dewasa."Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kris menghela nafas.

'Sabar kris, sabar.'Batinnya.

"Apapun itu, terserah. Yang pasti kau selalu terlihat paling menawan di hadapanku. Mengerti?"Suho tersenyum puas. "Sekarang, kau pilih baju yang kau suka, lalu pulang."Suho mengangguk lalu berlari kecil ke deretan baju hamil tadi. Kris menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya, diam juga.

Suho sudah menentukan pakaiannya. 10 potong dress dengan model, motif dan warna yang berbeda. Untuk sementara ini dulu.

"Selamat datang, sudah, tidak mau tambah yang lain lagi?"Tanya si penjaga kasir sambil memasukkan belanjaan suho ke tas belanjaan. Suho menggeleng imut. "Manisnya. Pasti ibumu senang sekali mempunya putra yang menggemaskan sepertimu. Sudah imut, perhatian pula."Suho hanya tersenyum saja saat mendapati dirinya di puji. "Ibumu sudah hamil berapa bulan?"Seketika senyum suho meredup.

Jadi di pikir bukan suho yang hamil?!

Suho seketika membalikkan badannya. Meninggalkan meja kasir. Mengabaikan penjaga kasir yang memanggil manggil namanya.

"Hei, permisi, tuan. Belanjaannya."Panggil si kasir. Suho tidak memperdulikan.

Dasar penjaga kasir kurang ajar. Memangnya tubuh suho semungil itu? Memangnya wajah suho seimut itu? Dipikir suho masih anak anak, begitu? Dasar menyebalkan!

BRAK

Kris berjingkat kaget mendapati pintu mobilnya di banting keras. Lebih kaget lagi mendapati muka suho yang di tekuk jelek. Tanda ngambek. Parah.

"Hei ka-"

"Antarkan aku ke mini market. Aku ingin makan es krim."Potong suho cepat.

"Tapi ka-"

"CEPAT!"Suara suho melengking. Telinga kris mendengung mendengarnya. Kris segera menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankannya menuju minimarket terdekat.

Flashback off

Kris terkekeh mendengar cerita istrinya. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Kriis, kenapa tertawa?"Rajuk suho.

"Kau ini, imut sekali. Wajar, kalau si penjaga kasir tidak tahu kalau kau yang hamil. Perutmu kan belum membuncit."Suho mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap kris dengan wajah imutnya. Kris tersenyum.

"Iya juga, ya."Suho kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kris.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih menahan emosimu. Sebentar lagi kau menjadi ibu. Kau mau, baby jadi rewel gara gara melihat ibunya masih sering merajuk seperti ini?"Tanya kris. Suho menggeleng. "Nah, mulai sekarang ngambeknya di kurangi, ya? Manjanya juga."Suho mengangguk. "Baiklah, sekarang suho mandi, ya. Sudah sore. Tidak bagus mandi malam malam. Nanti baby kedinginan."Suho bangkit dari pangkuan kris, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

Saat suho sudah akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia berbalik. Menatap kris dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Mau memandikanku? Baby ingin di mandikan daddy."Rajuk suho. Kris menyeringai.

"Boleh. Ayo. Sini daddy mandikan."Kris menggendong suho bridal menuju kamar mandi. Di susul suara suara aneh yang muncul beberapa menit kemudian dari dalam kamar mandi.

End

uapah ini!

sebenernya aku lebih nge feel bikin krisho daripada hunkai akhir akhir ini. yaah, maklum, fans labil. jadi dikit dikit suka ini, dikit dikit suka itu. tapi akhir akhir ini udah mulai konsisten sih. ini apaan lagi.

aku suka banget bikin tokoh suho yang manja. apalagi kalo orang tua suho itu wonkyu. menurutku mereka itu keluarga ideal banget.

kalo bisa di gambarin, family tree kesukaanku ya ini. wonkyu, punya anak suho, nanti suho nikah sama kris, anaknya sehun. nanti sehunnya sama kai.

sebenernya aku lagi berencana bikin drable tentang keluarga itu. entah nanti sehunnya yang masih bayi, atau mereka remaja, semacem kopisusu atau gimana gimananya, nanti aku bikin kalo udah ada waktu luang. aku juga gak berani bikin ff berchapter lagi. susah kalo lupa idenya.

bikin ff berchapter itu rasanya kayak mau bikin sop. ada wortelnya, ada kentangnya, ada sayur sayur dan bahan pelengkap lainnya. tapi masalahnya, berapa banyak bumbu yang di pake, bumbunya apa aja, itunya yang susah.

jadilah aku sekarang berusaha mengurangi bikin ff berchapter. walaupun sebenernya susah. soalnya gaya penulisanku agak berlibet dan kata katanya gak bisa langsung.

lho, malah curhat. ya udah makasih yang udah baca. jangan lupa review. yang masih menunggu kelanjutan kopisusu, silahkan di tunggu. saya masih uts, jadi belum bisa bikin lanjutannya. sedangkan ff ini sudah lama teronggok tidak berdaya di laptop.


End file.
